You fell for me once remember
by CMCrazies
Summary: Just another JJ/WILL story please check it out and REVIEW PLEASE.- final chapter is short.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new story, new idea, etc enjoy. Of course JJ/WILL hehe will include team also.**

**You fell for me once remember.**

**Chapter1. **

_JJ sat on the sofa, her elbows resting on her knees, as her hands were pressed against her lips, she was nervous. Watching as the door she watched as her long term boyfriend walked in. Looking over at his girlfriend Will could see something was wrong. Taking off his jacket he left it onto the side, making his way over to JJ. Sitting down next to her he placed his hand onto her leg._

"_JJ…."_

"_I got in. I got into the academy."_

_Will sat back running his hands through his hair, looking over at JJ, seeing the look on her face._

"_Your goin'."_

"_Will." JJ said sighing._

"_What. What about us?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW OKAY!" JJ said standing up throwing her hands into the air. Looking right at Will, she already had tears in her eyes. _

"_I love you. But I have to do this for me. It's my life, you already have a place on the force."_

_Will sighed, running his hand across his chin. "I'm happy for you I am Jen. But."_

"_Can we not with the buts right now. Cos I love you. And you love me. I know we can make this work"_

_Will stood up walking over to JJ, pulling her towards him. "I'm keeping' you to that." he said kissing her on the lips._

/

**9 Years later.**

Walking out of her office, JJ rushed down the hallway, through the glass doors into the bullpen, looking over at her colleagues she gave them a nod, watching as they all stood from there desks, she walked up the steps and along to the conference room. Setting down the file, JJ turned on the board, watching as everyone took there seats.

"We got a bad one."

"How bad?" Emily asked looking at the board.

"New Orleans. Bad."

"Five woman over the course of three months have been found, buried in wooden caskets. "

"How were they found?"

"They were all dumped in a knocked down building, which was just funded to be refurbished. The diggers found all the caskets, two of the bodies falling out." JJ said sitting down.

As everyone looked over the file, JJ moved the slides along. "on the caskets, scratch marks and all the victims DNA, were found, they were buried alive"

"Damn, this unsub isn't messing around." Emily said raising her brow.

"Two woman within the last week have gone missing, one just abducted this morning.

"Wheels up in 20." Hotch said closing the file, leaving the room.

As everyone, started making there way out the room, JJ took a deep breath, clearing up the room. Heading back to her office, JJ gathered her things, knowing this was going to be a very stressful emotional case, more many reasons.

/

Looking at the last victims casket, Will took in a breath, he had never seen anything like this, pulling himself together, he made his way over to his partner.

"Where out of league here man."

"So what we do?"

"We get help." Will said looking over at Tony.

"I'll make the call."

"Thanks man." Will said watching as he walked off.

Taking off the gloves, Will threw them in the disposable bin. Running a hand through his hair. He knew things around here were going to get pretty heated. But he also knew they couldn't solve this case without there help. Even if it meant having to face a few demons of his past, he'd do it, to give the victims families some closure.

/

Exciting the SUV, Rossi Reid, and JJ walked over the crime scene, showing there conditionals they ducked under the tape, heading towards where all the CSI's were gathered. JJ heard her phone ringing, stepping to the side she took the call.

Looking over the officers, shoulder, Will stepped forward. "BAU?"

"That's us, I'm SSA Rossi, and This is Dr Reid."

Will nodded, "I was told there was three of ya?"

"Yeah, JJ's on the phone." Reid said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Will look a deep breath, giving them a little smile.

Ending her call, JJ headed over to Rossi and Reid. "They found another body, Hotch and that are heading over there now." JJ said stepping next to Reid. Seeing Will.

Will placed his hands into his pockets looking at JJ. "JJ!"

"Will." she said looking at him blankly

"You two know each other?" Rossi said, seeing the tension between them.

"Yeah, we went to college together." Will said looking at JJ, before looking away.

Rossi nodded. "So what can you tell us Detective."

"Well, it seems the last casket was buried only a week ago, the coroner said she couldn't of been dead longer than 36 hours"

/

Walking into the station, Emily walked into the conference room, seeing JJ reading over flies sipping on a coffee, while Reid, was jotting away on the whiteboard. Sitting down Emily looked around seeing an older man heading into the room.

"You all must be the FBI."

"Yes Sir, I'm Agent Hotchner."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Caption Robbins."

"These are Agent's Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Jareau. And Dr Reid."

The caption, looked round hearing her name. "Well it's nice to see a familiar face."

JJ spun in her chair, holding onto her coffee cup, seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces. She let out a little smile.

"You too sir."

"How you doing, Jen?"

"I'm good I'm really good."

"I'm glad. And do me a favour."

"Sure."

"Go easy on him."

JJ went to speak but closed her mouth.

"He's had a rough few years, so just…"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"With your two's chemistry I'm surprised you haven't beat him up yet."

The caption left, leaving JJ to face, all the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"So college friends huh." Rossi said sitting down.

Walking into the room, Will and Tony, set the bags down onto the table. "We got food, it's gonna be a long night."

Putting her coffee cup, onto the table, JJ got out of her seat, leaving the room. Watching as she left, Will slipped out of the room, following her outside. Leaning against the wall JJ took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air.

"JJ"

JJ turned her head seeing Will. "Detective huh."

"Yeah.." he said leaning on the wall next to her.

JJ took a deep breath, folding her arms over her chest. "Can we just focus on the case and then…"

"We can talk."

JJ nodded biting down onto her lip. Giving Will a soft smile, she made her way back inside, grabbing something to eat. She knew right now they had to focus on the case and which meant, hiding her emotions, and keep a steady head, but deep down she knew a part of her, wouldn't be able to resist his charm. He would always have a hold over her no matter what.

/

_JJ ran cross the beach, sliding down into the sand, smiling, she leaned onto Will kissing him deeply. Returning the kiss Will, pulled on her hair, laying down, he felt JJ moved closer to him, as her hand ran over her chest. _

"_This beats watching the sunset any day." Will said winking at her._

/

**So what did you think? That was chapter 1. Got a few ideas up my sleeve so keep tuned, and let me know what you think. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Walking out of the café, JJ held onto the bags, that was everyone's breakfast looking round at Emily.

"What?"

"What you mean, what?" Emily said climbing into the passenger seat.

As JJ handed the bags to Emily, she turned on the engine.

"You and Lamontagne?"

JJ sighed, looking out at the road, she knew this convocation was going to pop up, and she was glad it was Emily who had asked.

"We have chemistry."

"How much"? Emily said turning her head, seeing JJ completely focused on driving.

"A lot."

Emily, nodded smiling a little. "And that chemistry is all coming back."

"Is not."

"Okay!. But I've seen the way he looks at you, and how you look at him. There's obviously some un said words"

"So what if there is, it was the past and that's that." JJ said, licking her lips together.

Emily, knew she shouldn't push JJ anymore, she was a very private person after all and she really hated seeing JJ pissed off. Entering the station, the ladies walked into the room seeing everyone gathered around. JJ moved passed Will, her shoulder brushing against his. Putting the bags down onto the table, she slightly glanced at him, seeing a little smile on his face.

"Thanks for the breakfast ladies."

"Your welcome, Tony" JJ smiled sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

After everyone had eaten they got to work. Everyone was gathered so they could give a profile, JJ looked around at all the officers, watching there reactions to what the team were saying.

"To draw out our unsub, to have him know were on to him, Agent Jareau is going to give a press conference later today. This will make him angry and most likely make him make a mistake."

"So then we'll be able to catch him?"

"Yes. Hopefully."

/

Will stood in the door way, watching as JJ made her sure she looked presentable to be in front of the reporters. He watched as she flicked her long hair from down her back, to down her chest.

"So I just have to stand there and make ya look pretty?"

JJ turned her head seeing Will. "Something like that yeah."

Will nodded, moving out the way as JJ walked past him.

As JJ stood in front of the podium, she took a deep breath looking round at the cameras.

"We are looking for a man we believe to be in his late thirty's to early forty's he will be someone you know. He has lost a family member, either a child, sister, mother, wife. Who represents his victims. He's unsociable, and deluded. We have already found 6 of his victims and we know there are many more. So please if you know a man fitting his discretion please call the number that is on your screens. Thank you.!"

JJ stepped, back hearing all the reporters go crazy, she felt someone's hand on her back, looking up she saw Will, giving him a little smile, they made there way back inside.

He smiled to himself, watching the connection. As her blonde hair blew in the wind. Smiling to himself he turned off the TV, heading back to work.

/

After hours of phone calls which were getting them no where. They decided to call it a night. Walking into her room, JJ ran her fingers through her hair, grabbing a pair of leggings and a top out of her bag, JJ changed, folding up her work clothes, sitting down on the bed she closed her eyes for a few seconds hearing a knock on the door. Standing up, she looked through the peep hole, opening the door she raised her eyebrow.

"Hi"

"Hi" she sighed."

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to grab something to eat?"

"I thought we agreed, to focus on the case."

"I promise, we can talk about the case."

JJ sighed leaning onto the door, she bit down onto her lip. "Okay."

JJ walked back into her room, grabbing her phone, key card, jacket and boots. Closing her door she headed down the hallway with Will, grabbing hold of his shoulder, JJ slid on her boot zipping it up, and doing the same with her other foot, looking up she saw the look on Will's face.

"What?"

"You haven't changed a bit." he said laughing to himself.

JJ punched him in the arm, slipping on her leather jacket, making sure she had everything she needed in her pockets.

As they walked into the bar, JJ smiled widely. "This place is still going?"

"Yep, Bobby does well, he gets all the locals to get people in." JJ smiled sitting down at the bar.

After they ordered something to eat, Will ordered them two beers.

"Will."

"C'mon JJ, live a little, where off the clock."

"Fine, but only one."

"Only one." he said raising his glass taking a sip.

JJ smiled shaking her head sipping on her beer.

He stood watching from across the street, leaning against the wall, he took in a deep breath, staring at her beauty. He watched as they moved close to one another. He watched as they flirted, seeing them leave, he headed back to his car, knowing exactly where they were headed.

As they walked down the hallway JJ let out a breath, leaning aginast her door. Smiling she looked at Will.

"Thank you."

"For what"? Will smiled moving closer to her.

"Reminding me how fun it is here."

Will nodded staring right at her. JJ bit down onto her lip. Looking right at him.

"Admit it, tonight made you remember the good times."

"Maybe."

JJ turned taking out her key card, opening the door.

"So you havent fallen for me again?"

JJ slipped in the door, smiling at will. Shaking a head.

"You did once remember."

JJ leaned forward, pecking Will on the lips. Whispering in his ear. "I'll always remember."

She smiled, walking into her room, closing the door behind her. Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath, smiling to herself. As Will walked down the hallway he placed his hands in his pockets. Knowing he really was gonna make her fall for him again.

/

_**12 years ago.**_

_JJ and Will walked up the steps to her dorm, standing outside her room, JJ looked at Will smiling, leaning forward he kissed her softly on the lips pulling away, JJ smiled, locking her fingers with him kissing him deeply. Pulling away Will rested his forehead onto hers._

"_Goodnight JJ."_

"_What. You not coming in!"_

"_No. I'm too much a gentleman for that."_

_JJ rasied her eyebrow at Will. Smiling to himself he pulled. Away._

"_I like you too much JJ, I'll see you in class tomorrow."_

_Will kissed her once again, letting go of her hand, making his way out of the dorms. JJ smiled to herself walking into her room, leaning against the door she let out a breath._

"_Yes you are Lamontagne."_

/

Standing in the staircase, he watched as she slid into her room. Waiting a few minutes, he made his way down the stairs and out the back exit, he knew exactly how to take her. And he was going to enjoy this one the most.

/

**So what did you think of chapter 2. Leave a review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**11 years and 6 months ago.**

_JJ fell onto the bed, letting out a laugh, as she felt Will's lips brush along her skin, closing her eyes, she let out a moan, feeling his hands slip under her shirt, pulling on his top, she pulled his body right onto hers. Opening her eyes she smiled widely, kissing him deeply on the lips. Pulling on the bottom of his shirt, JJ pulled it over of his head, running her hands down his chest, she took a deep breath, feeling Will playing with her top. After reviewing all there clothes, Will rolled over pulling JJ on top of him, lifting his body, he lifted up the sheet pulling it over them, rolling back over her looked JJ right in the eye, he moved the small strands of her bangs out of the way smiling at her. _

/

Jumping up in bed, JJ breathed heavily, looking round her room, she laid back down taking a deep breath, running her hands over her face. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at the clock seeing the time. Leaving it a few minutes she got herself together, before getting up and showering. Hearing a knock on her door, JJ quickly buttoned up the rest of her blouse, opening the door she saw Emily, sitting down on the bed, JJ put on her heels.

"You okay?" Emily said sitting down onto the bed.

"No." JJ sighed.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever had a dream. Of something that actually happened?"

"Sort of yes, why?" Emily said intrigued.

"Cos I might of just had one."

Emily laughed looking at JJ. "You gotta share."

Sighing, JJ ran her hand through her hair. "It was the first time me and Will ya know."

"OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL YOU DIDN'T DREAM THAT!"

"Not all of it anyway, I woke up before that." JJ said laying back onto the bed.

Emily couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Can I ask what brought this on"

JJ sighed, letting out a little cry. Resting onto her elbows.

"We went out last night, and it kind of brought back some odd feelings."

"Odd?"

Sighing JJ, looked at her best friend. "I never stopped having feelings for him."

Emily smiled, seeing the look in JJ's eyes. "Then tell him."

"NO! not yet anyway. And presides, after everything that happened cos of our jobs, I don't see how it would work anyway."

"You never know until you try."

/

"We found another body"

JJ nodded, looking around the room. ""What else have you found?"

"Some evidence, we think we've got a suspect."

"Okay, Well I'll go talk to the latest victims family, Tony?"

"Yeah, yeah sure."

Grabbing her jacket, JJ waited while Tony got the address. "Let me know okay?"

"We will." Will said looking at her.

JJ smiled at him, before leaving the room.

Arriving at the victims family house, JJ closed the door to the car. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Yeah! There's a house behind this one."

JJ nodded, following Tony, as they reached the house JJ saw the door was open. Heading inside, she raised her gun, clearing the house, walking into the living room. She saw the parents.

"Tony call for back up." she turned her head looking at him, seeing him holding up a shot gun.

"To…ny."

"Put the gun down JJ!"

JJ nodded, slipping her gun down onto the floor, lowering her hand, she managed to press a button on her phone, as she lowered it to her side.

"Why are you doing this?"

He let out a laugh, pulling on her neck. "Wait and see."

/

Kicking down the door, Morgan entered the house, after having the all clear, they all gathered into the hallway.

"Were all clear" Rossi said.

"There's nothing here at all." Reid said.

Hearing his phone buzz, will saw JJ calling answering the call he could hear muffled sounds putting it on speaker he heard voices.

"Why you doing this!"

"You'll have to wait and find out Jenny!"

Will looked around at everyone. "That's Tony."

Hearing JJ let out a scream they all focused on the scream. "Where's Will to save you now."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

/

Pushing JJ into the car, hr grabbed her cheeks "Where's Will to save you now."

Pulling the needle out of his pocket, he jabbed it into JJ's neck watching as she laid down. Closing the door, he got into the drivers seat, putting on his siren.

Pulling up at the house, JJ and Tony had gone too they all ran inside. Seeing the bodies they called it in.

"I don't get it, why would Tony does this and Take JJ?" Reid said.

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Cos she was the girl he didn't get."

"What you mean?" Morgan said.

"I made a move on her first."

"So. Tony's the Unsub, he's the one killing all these woman. I mean when you think about it, it fits. They all look similar to JJ. He knows how not to get caught cos he's on the case, and knew we would be splitting up, so he planted evidence. Emily said.

"That was his plan all along. To get JJ here." Hotch said.

"So how do we find her?" Will said.

"We do what we normally do. Look for anything that will give us the location. Into JJ and Tony's past."

/

Placing the last tile down, Tony smiled. Walking away, he knew he had succeeded, getting into his van he drove off knowing it was time to sit back and wait.

Slowly opening her eyes, JJ could smile wood, trying to move she noticed she was in an in closed space, looking feeling around she felt a light. Turning it on she saw she was in a box, taking a deep breath she tried to breath calmly putting all the pieces together she knew exactly where she was, banging on the box she started to scream.

/

**11 years ago. **

_JJ gathered up her stuff, walking up the steps out of her classroom, stepping back a little she saw someone step in front of her._

"_Oh hey Tony."_

"_Hi JJ."_

_She smiled a little, holding onto her bag._

"_So JJ, I was wondering are you going to that party tonight?"_

"_Yeah I am" she smiled._

"_Oh cool. Cos I was wonderin' if ya would go with me?"_

_JJ opened her mouth closing it she sighed. "Sorry Tony. I've already got a date." _

_She gave him a soft smile, before walking up the steps, seeing Will in the door way, she took hold of his hand, kissing him on the lips._

_Tony, took a deep breath, anger building up inside of him, as he watched him touch her. _

"_One day you will be mine Jenny."_

/

**So that was chapter 3? Do you like? Leave a review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

JJ screamed and banged against the wood. Giving up. She knew she needed to save her energy. Feeling around her box. She felt that her phone was still in her pocket, slowly, she slipped her hand under her back and into her pocket, clicking the screen, she dialed his number.

"Please….please please pick up she said to herself."

Looking at his phone. Will answered the call putting it on speaker. "JJ!"

"WILL"

"JJ where are you?"

"I have no idea" she said tears in her eyes. She paused. "I'm trapped in some kind of box."

Everyone fell silent. "JJ I need to listen to me okay."

"Okay." she let out a cry.

"Where gonna find you okay."

"You promise."

"You know, me I always keep my promises."

"Okay. But hurry…."

The call ended due to the single, putting his phone down, Will hit the table seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"He's buried her alive, like the rest of his victims." Reid said.

"How long does she have."

"I have no idea. Everyone persons different."

"We gotta narrow this down "

Everyone started thinking, but couldn't up with anything.

"Will I need you to think of every place, you and JJ have ever been to together."

Nodding, Will sat down, grabbing one of the notepads. "You think she's at one of these places.

"Yes." Rossi said. "He's doing this, because you got JJ and he didn't. so he's gonna make sure you can either find her. But hoping you can't."

"Make sure you write down, places that you had fights too. He will know everything about your twos relationship." Morgan said.

/

JJ laid in the box, it was all she could do. There was no signal on her phone. And she was starting to feel very claustrophobic. She hated small places. Especially when it was dark. And what didn't help was that she was starting to find it hard to stay awake. But she didn't want to close her eyes. She was running Will's words over and over in her head. He always did keep his promises. That she knew. So she had hope and lots of it that he was going to find. She just hoped he would find her in time.

Running a hand through his hair Will threw the pen down onto the table. "I can't think of anywhere else."

"We should send all officers to different locations."

"There's no point."

"What you mean?"

"All these places, are full of people. All day everyday. There's no way, he would not been seen burying a box."

"So he has her somewhere secluded, that means something to the both of you."

Hearing the phone ring everyone fell silent, answering the call.

"Oh how I'd love to see the look on all your faces right now."

"Where is she Tony."

"Oh. You haven't figured that out yet. Tut tut William. I thought you loved her or at least that's what you said remember."

Taking a deep breath Will, leaned back. Whispering to himself.

"Well I'd say you've got just under an hour to find her. Lets just say, she's different to the others."

The call ended, everyone looked around at Will. Closing his eyes he tried to think. Leaning forward he took a deep breath.

"That son of a bitch."

"WHAT! You know she is?"

"Yeah and let's just say. He chose one hell of a place to take her."

Grabbing all there gear they headed out of the station.

"I think I know where he's hiding."

"Where?"

"There this cabin like 30 minutes from here. He'll be there."

"Okay, Will, Prentiss Morgan, head to the beach, we'll go to the cabin."

Pulling at up at the abandoned beach front, they all looked around. Will, Morgan and Emily, headed down the rock wall. Walking across the sand Will looked around, trying to find somewhere that looked different.

"So, what does this place mean to you and JJ?" Morgan asked.

Sighing, Will looked around. "About 2 months after JJ got the offer to join the academy, about 2 weeks before she left. She told me she was pregnant."

Emily and Morgan, both looked at him. "Wait…"

"A week later, I got a called JJ was rushed to the hospital. She'd miscarried." looking around Will stopped.

"I went into the hospital a couple of days later to take her home. But she was gone and had left me a letter. That was the last time I saw her."

Looking forward he saw a new pebble walk way. Pointing he stepped forward.

"That shouldn't be there."

"What?"

"That, the pebble walk way. There's no joint. Round here. There's nothing up there."

"You think?"

"Only one way to find out."

Running forward, they all bent down trying to move the pebbles and tiles. Lifting them away, they saw a pile of sand brushing it out of the way, she saw there was something under It.

"JJ" Will shouted, as Morgan handed him one of the shovels.

Emily called for back up and a ambulance, watching as Derek and Will dug out the sand. Hearing a tapping sound, Will saw the box. Seeing a padlock, Will broke it off. Opening the lid, he saw JJ, lifting her up, he pulled her towards him.

Hearing the sound of yelling and banging, JJ new someone was there. Seeing the light coming through the box, as it lifted open. She left out a breath, feeling someone grab hold of her. She clutched onto them for dear, life.

Opening her eyes, JJ saw Will, she dug her head into his chest, crying, pulling on his shirt. Will wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"I got you. I got you."

JJ cried louder, pulling away she looked him right in the eye. "Don't ever leave me"

Emily took a deep breath, feeling tears forming in her eyes, she was glad JJ was okay. But she new it wasn't over yet. She looked over at Morgan seeing him on the phone.

"Got it." he hung up.

"We got him. You were right he was hiding at the cabin."

JJ let out a shaky breath, looking at Will. Laying her head onto Will's chest.

/

Sitting on the ambulance, JJ held onto Emily's had as the medic looked over her. Standing near the cars, Morgan and Will saw the SUV pull up. Crossing his arms over his chest Will let out a breath.

"You did good out there."

"It's JJ." Will said watching her closely.

"Yeah. Go get her man."

Will nodded, heading over to the ambulance, seeing Will coming over, Emily stepped away, heading over to the team.

"She okay?" Reid asked.

Emily sighed. "No but, I've got a feeling she will be." Emily smiled watching the interaction between JJ and Will.

Will nodded as Emily stepped away. Leaning forward Will kissed her forehead, leaning his head onto hers. JJ felt a tear slip down her cheek, as she held onto to Will.

/

_**What did you think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

Walking into the police station the following morning, JJ was wearing Leggings, boots a long stop and a hoodie. Looking over at the conference room she saw everyone clearing up the room. Taking a deep breath she looked round the office seeing Will staring over at Tony's desk, putting her hands in her pockets she leaned against the desk.

"This isn't your fault."

Will let out a breath "Isn't it."

"No! Tony was always crazy, he was just good at hiding it."

"I trusted him. I trusted him with my life."

JJ sighed, seeing the tears in his eyes as he looked at her.

"And he almost took the life of the one person I value the most."

JJ gulped down a breath, slowly she moved her hand along the desk, placing it on top of Will's squeezing it a little.

"Yeah. Almost. But I'm here right now."

Will sighed, standing up he stood in front of JJ. JJ licked her lips together, looking right at Will.

"The other night, when you said I fell for you once."

"Yeah." Will said moving her hair out of her face.

"I didn't just fall for you once." JJ smiled a little.

Smiling, Will pulled JJ towards him, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I never stopped falling for you." She whispered into his ear.

Will pulled away, brushing her cheek with his finger.

"Why did you never call?"

JJ sighed. Looking down at the floor. "Cos I didn't know how to deal with it. And then when I finally did. And I did call but some woman picked up so."

Closing his eyes Will let out a breath, kissing her head. "I'm never letting you go again."

/

JJ and Will were dating for 11 months now. After 9 years of not seeing each other, they had a lot still to learn about one another. And as important as they were to each other. There jobs were also important.

As JJ laid out on the sofa, she flicked through the channels. Hearing a knock on the door, she turned the TV off. Opening it up she saw Will stood with loads of bags.

"How would you like a roommate?"

JJ smiled widely, letting Will in. sitting down on the sofa, she watched as he sat down next to her.

"I've been thinking' and there's no where else I'd rather be than with you. "

"What about your job?"

"I can be a detective anywhere JJ."

Smiling Widely, she laid next to Will kissing him deeply. "I'd love you to live with me."

"Good cos I already left my job in New Orleans."

Smiling JJ shook her head, looking over at Will. She bit down onto her lip.

"Do you remember that time, we were talking about baby names. "

"Yeah…" Will said looking at her.

"Well I'm thinking this time, Henry might be a cute name." JJ smiled widely.

"Wait are you?"

"Yeah !" JJ kissed Will on the lips. Looking at Will.

"Were gonna be a family."

"I'm ready for this."

"Me too." JJ smiled touching her stomach. "I'm finally ready for everything."

**THE END!**

/

**So what did you think of the story? And was it a good ending?**


End file.
